


Hunted by the Son of Night - A DamiJon vampire AU story

by gmartinez12



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Dami, Vampire Hunter Jon, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Sir Jonathan Kent is one of the most renowned vampire hunters in the land. Some say his ability to vanquish the vile monsters was because of some unnatural ability. But what they don’t know is that Jon has made a deal with the devil. Every month, he produces a vial of his own blood to give to one of the deadliest vampire lords, Count Damian. They forged a pact where Damian swore to never hurt humans and would help Jon with his duties in return for that vial of blood.Tonight, he is due once more to give his blood to the vampire lord.(Story is Jon’s POV)
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jon Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Hunted by the Son of Night - A DamiJon vampire AU story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I once saw this incredible Vampire Hunter Jon and Vampire Damian AU pic from user DSAs on Tumblr (sadly the profile is gone)  
> and I was inspired to make up a short fun AU and backstory for it! I made a short fic for it, and with the artist's permission back then, I used his art for the story below. I hope you enjoy!

**Hunted by the Son of Night - A DamiJon vampire AU story**

**by Gmartinez**

****

It’s that time again. The moon shone brightly in the dark, a silver disc of luminescence that offered just a hint of a reprieve for the poor souls that dared travel at night. If I were facing any manner of were-beast, I would’ve been in trouble, because they drew strength from the full moon. But I wasn’t. I was safe. And yet, every time I met him, frost crept up my bones and I’d shiver in my coat.

A sliver of cloud blocked the moonlight for nary a few seconds, but I heard it then…the trees shifted. Robins screeched away from their nests as a figure glided by, his mere presence frightening the very warmth away from the woods. I myself had goose skin at the thought of facing him again, but not out of fear.

It was out of shame.

Shame that a vampire hunter like me was excited to consort with a vampire once again. 

And just as he emerged upon the small clearing, the cloud passed, and a beam of moonlight fell upon his handsome face. Because for some reason, fate itself made it a point to make him look perpetually dashing and immaculate.

He wore a long black coat with an exaggerated collar reaching up to his ears. Inside, he sported a vest of deepest emerald inlaid with gold. His black leather boots made no mark on the ground he tread despite having numerous metal buckles. He flashed me a wicked smile—cool, calculating, and hungry—with a glint of pure white fangs.

“Sir Jonathan Kent,” he bowed magnanimously to me, and right then I felt the years of my craft evaporate. I was yet again a mere boy staring at the face of a man that had utter control over my mind…and my heart.

“Count…Count Damian,” I nodded curtly, if only because anything more would’ve forced me to show weakness. And oh how Damian’s lips curled whenever I did.

He stepped forward as his cloak billowed in the slight breeze behind him. I never did manage to figure out if vampires were naturally dramatic with everything they did, or if it was just Damian, and if he just did it for me.

“What does the last son of Kryptonshire desire from me?” he cooed behind unblinking eyes that were focused on my own. I couldn’t help but gulp.

“You know very well what I’m here for, Damian,” I said with the meager amount of confidence I had left. “As per our ongoing agreement, I’m here to give you a vial of my blood in exchange for your word to spare innocents and assist me in my duties.”

“But of course,” Damian laughed with only the smallest amount of cruelty. “I am a man of my word. But pray tell…did you not come for aught else, son of Kryptonshire?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean. And stop calling me that! My hometown has nothing to do with us.”

“You lie, Sir Jonathan,” Damian smirked. Using an unnatural swiftness, he appeared by my side as if he was smoke.

I couldn’t be blamed for jumping back in alarm. I’d lost my grip on the vial, but Damian had curled long, delicate fingers around it before it ever fell.

“The blood of a rare specimen such as yourself is to die for,” Damian said softly. “And I can see the want in your face, vampire hunter.”

I gasped. He’d pulled off the stopper and drained the vial in one smooth flourish of his thin wrists.

“Ah…nothing tastes sweeter than the blood of a martyr.” He smiled coolly at me. “Now that I’ve consumed your blood, what else do you have that will stop me from rampaging the land, Kent?”

“You…you…” I sputtered. My hand went to my crossbow, but the strength had left me. Damian was far too close. And the chill pierced my skin as much as his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare! We had an agreement!”

“Agreements mean nothing to an immortal, Kent,” he sighed. “There is only whim, and desire… you and I have our desires to barter with.”

He walked closer. And closer. He approached me until our foreheads were touching. I stood stock-still as I felt his cold breath on my cheeks.

“The truth is, Jon,” Damian whispered. “For the longest time, I’ve lost my taste for human blood. Yours is a delicious treat, but I want for a _feast_.”

“Would you…consume me?” I asked breathlessly.

“Oh, would I…” Damian moaned. “Jon, there are better meals than blood for one such as I. And I hold in my hands the finest wine I can drink.”

And indeed he had his arms around me, not only pinning me in place, but also making any thought of resistance melt.

“I can see it in your eyes, Jon,” Damian whispered in my ear, and I could swear I felt his tongue graze my skin. “You want for more. That is good, because you and I want the same thing. Would you like me to give it to you, my dear vampire hunter?”

At last…my walls broke with his smooth and honeyed words.

“Damian…” I croaked. “Please do…”

And the world dissolved as a vampire’s lips closed in on my own.


End file.
